


一杯茶一包烟一篇黄文写一天

by TwoStoryTown



Category: Afdeling Q | Department Q (Movies)
Genre: Caretaking, Dirty Talk, Fever, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sickfic, blowjob
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:28:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22965433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoStoryTown/pseuds/TwoStoryTown
Summary: 为爽而写的车和它的良心后续是《野鸡杀手》看完过后和姐妹讨论给Carl灌伏特加那段实在太像什么地下室战损捆绑.avi了，所以（）提到毛子我好像脑海里第一个人名就是Gregory，但是我记得里面提过那人名字只是没有证据，无能狂怒.jpg虽然后续是计划外的事情，真的想过写完肉就把Carl扔在那了（ntm）
Relationships: Assad/Carl Mørck, character from Fasandræberne /Carl Mørck
Kudos: 6





	一杯茶一包烟一篇黄文写一天

“张嘴。”  
还没等Carl反应过来就被拽了起来跪在地上，然后下一秒嘴里被塞了根阴茎。那个俄罗斯人用力地把他的下颚掐得一阵钝痛，他下意识想咬下嘴里的异物就被扯住了金棕色的卷发。  
“敢咬就打断你的下巴，听见了吗。”  
双手被绑在背后的Carl根本没办法稳住身体，只能被抓着头发往人胯下按，像只任凭摆布的猎物。Gregory在丹麦人嘴里肆意抽插，看着对方凶巴巴的湖绿色眼睛和狼狈淌下嘴角的唾液，然后整根捅了进去。  
被陌生的味道包裹着的Carl近乎窒息，因为被抵住喉咙条件反射导致的干呕反而把里面收得更紧，温暖湿润的触感让Gregory发出一声满足的叹息，在里面停留了一会才依依不舍地抽出来。  
“你这个样子真的很漂亮，也许不当警探的话都能出去卖。”  
Gregory看向湿着眼眶，被自己的口水呛到咳个不停的Carl，低下身子解着对方的皮带，被挤在墙壁和侵犯者之间的小刺猬无助地往墙上贴试图避开人的动作，待到从缺氧的迷糊中反应过来之后垂死挣扎地往Gregory脸上吐了口唾沫。  
俄罗斯人无动于衷地笑了一声，擦掉脸上的液体，扯下毫无退路的人的领带封住那张小嘴在对方脑后打了个结，在Carl嘴边抹了一把勉强当作润滑，然后直接插进了那个没被任何人碰过的地方。  
Carl死死咬着嘴里的布料，呼吸变得粗重又急促，异物感和干涩的疼痛一点都不好受，他挣扎着想合上腿然后被狠力捏了把大腿内侧的软肉。两根手指在里面搅了几下过后抽了出来，让他差点觉得这事就这么结束了。  
“忍着点，小猫咪。”Gregory在他耳边说道。  
下一秒被强行闯入带来撕裂一般的感觉让Carl皱起眉疼得眼前发黑，已经没什么力气而且不住颤抖的腰被紧紧摁着让硬得发热的粗大阴茎整根没入，这太深了，还可能流了血。他的汗水让衬衫牢牢地黏着身体，微不可闻的一两声闷哼消失在痛苦的喘息里。  
“不…”在估计着会痛到失去意识之前Carl感觉到了一丝本不该存在的微妙，Gregory在抚慰着他的前端，即使粗糙的手带来的触感并不好，但太久没被碰过的疲软的阴茎还是不受控制地起了反应，然后他更不爽地瞪着人，因为疼痛产生的泪水在眼眶里打着转。  
稍微恢复了一些的Carl看向俄罗斯人的眼神依然不友好得有些可爱，Gregory进出的幅度很小，足够让对方在痛感和快感交织的折磨里逐渐变得神志不清，涨大的阴茎顶上那块软肉的时候Carl不由自主地呻吟出声，前所未有的感觉让他有些慌乱地挣扎，然后被主导着一切的人钳住下巴掰向一边，被迫看向不远处的身影。  
“让你搭档看着你被操感觉怎么样？”  
——Assad。  
Carl似乎被吓醒了，当他对上Assad那双满是担忧又无能为力的深色眼睛的时候慌张地吞咽了一口。他别过脸试图挣扎却被掐得更紧，在敏感点上的一下顶弄让他的拒绝带着求饶般的哭腔。  
“不要…”  
“不要？我看你这小婊子都要爽上天了。” Gregory不紧不慢地一边在人耳边低语一边往深处冲撞着，在布料的阻隔下对方甚至说不清一个单词，但凭借模糊的音调能猜到那是什么也不难，“告诉我，你的搭档男友知道你的身体有那么淫荡吗，在他面前被干都能兴奋成这样？”  
Carl委屈地呜咽着，眼圈有些发红试着低下头避开Assad的视线，他知道Assad一直在喜欢他，他们之间的化学反应和他解决案子的劲头一样强烈，而且也跟他喜欢对方一样多，即使大家都认为不出意外的话，整个警局大楼只有他不知道。  
“噢…还会害羞呢，真可爱。”Gregory笑着掐了一把被禁锢着的人结实的腰，“看看，他还在担心着你不是吗？”  
对方被折腾到哭得可怜兮兮的样子像催情一般激起Gregory更多的欲望，没法把话说清楚也没法作出任何反抗的Carl抖着声音发出甜腻的，求饶似的拒绝。剧痛里升腾的快感让他产生了莫名的恐惧，他不想让Assad看见这个，一点也不想。  
看穿了对方的Gregory没有给Carl一点机会，像单纯泄欲般毫无章法地抽插着，而被注视的紧张让他看起来更不经碰了，在前后都照顾到的状态下他顺从地软着酸胀的腰，柔软压抑的叫声像青涩地献出初夜的雏儿。  
“没事的。”Gregory看着眼神逐渐迷离，用最后的意识往墙上靠，试图躲开对面人视线范围的Carl。他要去了，Gregory想道，接着突然加快了速度，“就让他看着。”  
“看着你是怎么被别人操射的。”  
Gregory在Carl耳边吐着热气说出这句话的时候用手指擦过对方湿漉漉的前端，已经没什么思考能力的丹麦人在粗暴的攻势下，交代在人手里的一刻被布料堵住了无助的哭叫，他在感觉到Gregory的精液也被埋在自己的身体深处时颤个不停，然后又被恶趣味地顶弄了一下，他难受地呜咽出声。  
被放开的时候Carl筋疲力尽地瘫软在地上，不清醒的状态加上当下发生的事情让他看向Assad时的眼神近乎绝望。他感觉自己满身都黏糊糊的，咬破的嘴唇让血腥味在嘴里缓慢地晕开，被掐出淤痕的腰到下半身都疼得要命。Gregory把他嘴里的禁锢解开之后，带着浊液的手指搅进去让他把自己的味道尝了个遍，然后为了制造案发现场好心地整理好他身上的衣物，在灌下那大半瓶伏特加的时候他甚至没有一点力气躲开。  
真是个乖孩子，Gregory满意地拍了拍Carl苍白又狼狈的脸，上面那双无神的蓝眼睛倒映着地下室昏暗的灯光。

———————————————————

Assad不知道那一天他是怎么过的，Carl强忍着疼痛避开他的眼神完成剩下的任务，他在Carl冲向那片火海之前死死地按住对方。然后他们开回城里，Carl丢下他让他回去报告，或者干点其他别的，反正别留在自己身边。  
然后Carl回到了家，在喝下不知道第几杯的时候终于忍不住到厕所吐到感觉有什么东西烧灼过喉咙，堵住了一两句咒骂。他用最后的意识按下冲水，出去倒在沙发上，换了个让自己没那么疼的姿势睡了过去。  
几个小时后Carl从噩梦中惊醒过来而且冷得发颤，开始时他以为终于都有喝过量的一天导致的失温，直到无意识地合上手掌，感受到了不在正常范围内的热度。  
Carl皱起眉叹了口气，他糟透了，仿佛裂开般的头疼和完全没力气支配四肢的事实接踵而来，而他只能强撑着把身下的被子拉起来勉强把自己盖住，希望能起码让他不觉得自己睡在冰库。  
Assad第二天发现他的上司缺勤的时候第一反应是这也许在情理之中，Carl总是需要时间冷静下来。但是在打了不下十个电话都落得无人接听之后，很快也反应过来他必须要去看看Carl，在这种情况下对方很大可能只会加害于自己。而且，因为在那个地下室的事情只有他一个人知道。  
Rose和他们的狸花猫有些担忧地看向不明显地低落着的Assad，但对方只是请了今天的假，然后答应他们需要的时候他会回来。  
到了Carl家门口的时候Assad摸出了地毯下的钥匙。屋里一如既往的安静，昏黄的灯甚至还亮着，桌子上有一个玻璃杯和几个空酒瓶，不难想象这里曾经发生过什么。  
他走到二楼，然后看见了在沙发上虚弱地缩成一团的Carl，听见对方小心翼翼的呼吸声的时候他放轻脚步，就算光线不好但依然看见了Carl泛着潮红的脸，他触上对方的额头，感受到了异于常人的高温。  
Carl被皮肤上突如其来的冰凉唤醒，模糊的意识让他勉强认出Assad，然后转过头一声不响地把自己闷进被子里。  
他不想见任何人，Assad想着，同时别说照顾自己，他甚至没那个力气站起来。Assad走进房间多拿了一点被子给Carl铺了个厚厚的窝，然后满屋子找着有无退烧药，或者维他命C，什么都好，同时烧了壶热水。  
Carl昏昏沉沉的，Assad不知道他究竟是否醒着，只好先在人身边放了杯水，然后出门买了点药和杂七杂八希望弄得妥帖之后Carl能接受的东西。  
在Assad回到屋里不久后Carl看起来依然虚弱，只是似乎睡够了，侧着身子睁着无神的眼睛观察被单的纹路，仿佛从来感受不到旁人的存在。那杯水不再往外冒白烟，但也没有动过的痕迹。  
“Carl…”Assad试探地叫着对方的名字。  
“走开。”Carl冷冷地回答。  
Assad有很多想对他说的，这不是你的错，没保护好你也有我的责任——   
我依然会那么喜欢你。  
他想一下子就这么倒出来，又怕再多的话只会成为毁掉他和Carl已经再普通不过的关系的导火索。Carl不需要那些在他看来的陪伴和安慰，尤其当他是绝对的受害者时。  
“Carl，先把药吃了，我再去干自己的事情。”感谢他们平均不少于大半天在一起的时间，Assad已经学会怎么讨价还价了，事实上他想过给Carl做顿饭，但这时的对方对食物应该无论在生理还是心理上都是极度抗拒的。  
Carl没好气地把自己拽出被子，接过对方的药片被Assad引导着喝完比他计划中多了不少还温着的水，然后钻回窝里恢复自闭状态。  
Assad看着因为位置不够往沙发下垂了一半的被单，Carl在药效开始发挥助眠的那部分作用之前听见了对方下楼的声音。  
第二天Assad在开始一天的工作之前他过去给Carl烧了水准备好了药，等到下班之后才过去看望的他。偏好的体质让Carl看起来恢复得不错，起码Assad看见他的时候对方正坐在沙发上裹着几层被子看手机，即使在完全听见了开门声但仍然无视了已经到了面前的Assad。  
“我说了我不想看见你。”Carl没有抬头。  
“你今天看起来好一点了。”Assad淡淡地说着，就像曾经重伤的Carl刚在床上醒来听见的那样。  
“那是什么味道？”感觉一股温热的清香围绕着屋子时Carl终于对外界有了点反应。  
“我煮了茶，酸橙花和橘子皮，会让你感觉好些的。”  
“我现在就很好。”  
“Carl…”  
“走开，Assad。”Carl奇迹般地忍住了拒绝文明用语的情绪。  
Assad下楼，把煮好的茶拿上来的时候看见今晚份的药消失了，而Carl依然在被子里把自己裹得严严实实。  
Carl躺在地上看向Assad的那双眼睛对他来说记忆犹新，他也在为当时的无能为力感到自责，这件事同样在伤害占据着他。因此他感觉即使任何语言在Carl面前都会变得苍白无力或是尖锐无比，自己也必须说点什么，为了当下的破冰，也为了他们的未来，无论会发展成朋友还是更进一步，他觉得只会存在于自身幻想里的关系。不出意外估计Carl今晚就能退烧，明天开始他们的生活又会回到朴实无华的正轨上。  
“我喜欢你，Carl，你不用怀疑。”隔着两床被子的Assad甚至不知道Carl是不是已经睡过去了，但就算是自欺欺人，他也不会停下，“无论发生什么我都不会改变这个想法，而且都会在你身边，用我最大的努力帮助和保护你。”  
最后他给被子外露出的卷毛一个轻吻，然后离开了Carl的家。  



End file.
